Cheer up
by lord2HH
Summary: Maki initially want to hangout with her friends but something came up...
1. Chapter 1

Maki went to a café because Rin and Hanayo want to hangout since it's been a while. Maki agreed because she also misses them even though she didn't tell that to them. She chose a sit nearby to the windows. They planned to meet at 2 in the afternoon but it felt more than that.

She felt a bit frustrated. Suddenly a call rang on her iPhone. She immediately slides the call button with those slender fingers of her. It was her friends. They apologized that they couldn't show up because something came up. Rin and Hanayo apologized many times to her, Maki reassured them it was okay saying we met next time.

"Well sometime things just don't go well as you planned" the red haired mutters quietly. She sighed.

She turned her head to the window and gaze the clear blue sky. Suddenly a girl sat down on the chair in front of her. This startled Maki and turned her head facing the girl who decided to sit in front of her without permission.

"Who are you and why are you sitting here!?"

"I am proud to tell you that my name is Nico and I just feel like it to sit here."

Maki raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What kind of reason is that?"

"So what is your name pretty girl?" the petite asked.

She ignored her question. Maki felt annoyed by it but let it off a slide since Nico expectantly waiting her answer with those alluring ruby eyes.

"M…Maki", she stuttered.

The petite girl just hummed in acknowledgement.

"Why do you look so frustrated just a while ago?" the black haired asked in concern.

Maki was surprised by her question it took her a few seconds to react.

"How do you know that and it is none of your business"

"Well I actually saw you from outside the window and you looked frustrated, so I went inside since I can't let anyone beautiful like you to be sad. So it becomes my business."

Maki was dumb founded by the reason of her actions. Is she some kind of an idiot? Nico smiled broadly and wanting her to tell what happened. She won't get away from this persistent girl, Maki thought.

"Long story short, my friends couldn't come to hang out with me since something came up "Maki told her while twisting her hair with her fingers.

"Awww poor Maki all lonely here but don't worry because you have Nico here to cheer you up!"

"First of all I don't know you and suddenly you came here to cheer me up?"

"You already knew my name!"

"Yeah but doesn't mean we are officially knew each other."

Maki inwardly appreciated the thought though.

Nico pouted at Maki over what she had said. All she wanted was to help her to cheer up. Suddenly two figures coming towards their of them was a purple braided hair and the other was a blonde ponytail. Nico just cursed silently after noticing them arrived. Maki heard what she said and faced the two girls who made this girl to suddenly curse.

"Hey Nicocchi seems like you managed to talk with this hot girl that you spotted a while ago" the purple haired said amusingly.

"Yeah and you took a long time with her even though we said we will wait for you" the blonde haired added.

Maki was confused by their conversation and raised an eyebrow to Nico. Nico seems a bit trouble explaining to Maki due to constant bombardment of questions to her by these girls. It was obvious that Nico was annoyed by them.

"So Nicocchi care to introduce us to her?" the purple haired asked and the blonde girl just nodded.

"Fine, fine I'll introduce you all. Maki, the busty girl here is Nozomi and the dense over there is Eli. I hate to admit but this two are my best friends" Nico acting like to vomit up.

"Hey I am not dense!" Eli replied.

"Now, now Eli it's not the time to argue here. Nicocchi why don't you go order some drinks with Eli?"

"What no way!"

"Nicocchi~" Nozomi smiled with an aura of darkness emitting from her.

Nico gulped and obediently followed her order with Eli. Maki noticed this and took noted that Nozomi was able to tell the troublesome girl to obey. Nozomi took a sit and started a conversation with her.

"So Maki was it?"

"Y…Yeah"

"Don't be nervous Maki and I am sorry to disturb your date with Nicocchi just now~"

"D…Date? N…No it's not a date, we just met!"

"Awww I thought you make a lovely couple"

"…"

"Well Nicocchi took interest with you the first time she saw you from outside the café. So she told us to wait saying that she needs to do something for you. It took longer than expected so we came here to check. Seems to me you are already chatting steadily with her"

"It's just she kept on asking questions to me"

"Haha that's how Nico do after all but you didn't dislike it right?"

"T…True but…"

"Nico is a strong willed person I ever known and when she said she wanted to know you better, she will do it. Nico is really a good person and will try to make you happy at any cost. So please don't hate her okay?"

Maki was speechless over Nozomi's statement on Nico. She held dearly to Nico as if she was her daughter. As Maki tried to reply, both of them already arrived.

"Here it is Nozomi,your drink" grumpily said Nico

"Thank you Nicocchi~"

"Oh shoot, Nozomi we need to hurry now because we still have some places to go!" Eli panicked.

"You are right! Bye Nico and Maki we will see you again next time~" She winked at both of them.

Nico just dismissively waved at them and Maki just simply nodded. Nico sighed and sat down as if her whole life drains away from her body. Maki put her elbow on the table and put her face on her left hand. Maki thought over what Nozomi had said to her.

"Hey Nico"

The petite suddenly straightened up and looked earnestly at Maki. Maki smiled at this and giggled. Now it's Nico's turn to raise her eyebrow to Maki. She felt new to Maki's openness. So she didn't know what to do. Maki stopped giggling and cleared her throat a bit.

"Nico earlier you said you wanted to cheer me up right?"

"Y…Yeah?" Nico seems nervous about it.

"You can cheer me up by having a good date with me okay?"

Nico was stunned over Maki's words. She was in disbelief and pinched her cheeks. It hurts and it's not a dream either. Smiled grew on her and squealed happily. She could for sure her face was blushing so do Maki. She was red as a tomato could ever be.

"Don't worry for I, Nico will give her outmost best to give you a wonderful date you ever been!"

* * *

 **A/N This is my first time ever writing this long.**

 **Well for those who reviewed on my 2nd fic. I think it's better to be safe than sorry since they might suspend my account.**

 **I don't want that though, but you guys are really supportive about it. I truly appreciated that and happy you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

At home, Maki just lie down on her queen's size bed. It's already 2 hours after saying she wants a date with Nico tomorrow. Now she was screaming over her pillow to release all the embarrassment she held. It's all Nozomi's fault for persuading her but not like she regretted it, Maki thought.

Maki suddenly shook her head side to side over what she had thought. Maki touch her face and felt hot for thinking about tomorrow. She was sure her face was red as tomato. Not that she could help it since it's her first time having a date. She didn't even know what to wear either!

She immediately stood up and went towards her huge closets. What she would wear for tomorrow, she thought. She just rummaged the closets until she found something she likes. Almost 1 hour of searching and thinking she had finally chose the clothes she comfortable with, just be casual.

Now all she had to do was to have a good night sleep for tomorrow. She pulled her cozy blanket and let her eyes slowly closing to sleep.

* * *

Alarm buzzing sound filled the wide room. Then the red haired slowly reaches to her alarm to switch it off. She yawned and blinked a few times. She stretched her arms and got off her bed. She went to her bathroom to fix herself.

Soon after finished fixing herself, she went downstairs and had breakfast. Her date starts at 2 pm so no need to hurry, she thought. However no matter how much she had thought that, she still was nervous and couldn't keep calm. She sighed and went to play the piano to calm her nerves. She played the piano for almost 3 straight hours. She then realized its 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

She frantically went upstairs to wear her clothes for the date. She wore red flannel but leaving the upper button open revealing her black t-shirt. She deliberately left the front side tucked out. Wearing a skinny black jean with white belt added with turquoise sneakers. She also wore a yellow star necklace with a simple watch.

Feeling all ready, she took her phone, keys & wallet. Before she went out, she makes sure everything were locked then lastly the front door. Luckily it was still 10 minutes before the date. On her way to meet Nico at the station, she was anxious and it makes her stomach ache. She furiously shook her head to dismiss the anxiety. She stood near the tall clock around the station premises, since Nico told her to wait here.

* * *

Suddenly her vision turns black. Maki felt surprised and panicked a bit. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Guess who~"

 _I should've known_

"The cute little devil of course" Maki replied

Soon her vision returns and Maki turned to face Nico. What Maki saw was something she promised not to forget. Nico was wearing a light green jacket with a simple white t-shirt, with a cute pink rabbit designed. She also wore denim shorts revealing those nice pair of legs. Maki gulped. She also didn't have her twintail but replaced with just a straight hair. Lastly she also wore sneakers and same color as well!

"You look pretty stunning there Nico" Maki blurted out.

Nico was caught off guard and surprised. She blushed madly and touched her cheeks with both of her hands. The black haired was fidgeting. Maki mentally slapped herself for blurted that one out.

"You're not bad as well, given that figure of yours" Nico grinned. She reverted back to her usual self.

"T..thanks " Maki was also blushing.

"Sorry to make you wait Maki"

"Actually I just arrived also that was a bit cliché Nico"

"Hey! it's also hard to perform since you're a bit taller!"

"Still nonetheless cliché"

"But you enjoyed it"

Maki couldn't reply back to Nico. Sensing silence she took it as a victory for her.

"Anyway, let's carry on to our date!"

"So where are we heading off to exactly?"

"You'll see" Nico smiled

* * *

It took approximately 10 minutes for Maki to know where exactly they were heading off. Nico didn't even give any hints at all. They were actually heading towards a renowned amusement park worldwide.

"So we are having our date here?" Maki asked

"Don't worry it will be fun~"

Once they bought the ticket, Nico said she wants to ride the famous roller coaster for its loops and length. Maki denied saying they should took the pirate ship ride instead. They argued and finally decided to go with Maki's choice of the ride. Then they went to Nico's ride. Before the ride goes down, Maki said something to Nico.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course, I rode it many times!"

"But-"

Maki was cut off because the ride goes down at high speed and went through all the loops and turns. Both of them were screaming from the bottom of their lungs. Nico was enjoying this ride very much but not for the red haired. Since she was closing eyes firmly throughout the ride. Soon after the ride, Maki was sitting at a nearby bench to ease her headaches. Nico giggled at this but still worry for her.

"Hey Maki let's go get some ice-creams to ease up your headaches a bit"

"Okay"

Nico grab Maki's hand to guide her to the ice-cream booth. Maki was blushing and tried to let go but Nico firmly grabs her hand. Nico's hand was smooth and small compared to Maki.

"From now on, I will hold your hand okay!?"

Maki just nodded, though she was happy inside for holding Nico's delicate hand. Nico bought the ice-creams but one thing was strange when Nico put it on the table nearby the booth. It was kind of big for one person. Nico said there was a limited offer for couples to try the mouthwatering ice-cream they made.

"So basically we are sharing?" Maki asked

Nico nodded with a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Maki blushed as well _. Just how many times for me to blush for one day,_ Maki thought. Nico sat down and scoop the ice-cream carefully, held it up to Maki indicating Nico was feeding her.

"I could do it myself you know"

"Just open your mouth"

Maki slowly nodded and open her mouth. Nico smiled and fed the red haired. It was truly embarrassing for Maki since other people were watching them. They were also cheering for them for god sake!

"Now my turn"

"Your turn for what?" Maki dumbly asked.

"To feed me of course!"

"Oh"

Maki unknowingly picked the spoon which Nico used earlier. Maki scoop the ice-cream and nervously try to feed Nico. Emphasize the word _try_ here. After finally fed Nico, Maki leaned back to her seat as if all of her life source drains away from her body because of this embarrassment.

"Oh, Maki it's an indirect-kiss, how sly of you~" Nico teased while holding the spoon Maki used.

"Spare me from the teasing…" Maki mutter

Nico laughed over this and thought they need to finish this though. After finished their desserts and Maki felt fine already. They tried all the rides they could get. However…

"Maki, you were not supposed to stay quiet inside the haunted house"

"What am I supposed to do since they are not really scary at all?"

"But you made them feel awkward for every each you encounter"

"Well…" Maki swirled her hair nervously. Nico sighed.

* * *

" _Why…Why do you spin it so f…fast?"_ Maki weakly asked.

"It's much more fun that way!"

"But that's too fas-"Maki vomits inside the paper bag.

"There, there Maki. Let it all out" Nico patted her back.

* * *

Finally the last ride of all, the Ferris wheel, luckily not many people were lining. They entered and it slowly rises up. Nico look through the windows and watch the view. Maki just sat there comfortably and watch Nico's behavior. Smiled grew upon her. _She really was not bad as I initially thought._ Nico saw a glimpse of Maki smile and turned facing towards her.

"So how was the date so far, M-A-K-I?

"No need to spell out my name. It was not bad that's for sure"

"Hey be more specific, like _oh it was a magnificent date or unforgettable date_ huh!?"

"Like I would say any of those"

Nico shook her head side to side. Nico once again look into the view. Then Ferries wheel stop indicating they are in the center.

"Hey Maki"

"What?"

" _Please be honest with me, do you like the date with me?"_

Maki tensed and gulped. "Yes of course"

" _Do you hate me?"_

"Why do you ask that?"

" _Just answer my question Maki"_ Nico softly said. Nico was staring at the floor. She gripped both of hands tightly.

"No I do not hate you Nico"

Her gripped loosen a bit than before, Maki noticed.

" _Final question"_

Nico stood up and slowly heading to Maki, she didn't know what to do in this situation at all. Nico bent down on to their eye level.

" _Do you love me?"_ Nico stare directly into Maki's amethyst colored eyes.

 _Why she suddenly asked me this? Love? I never actually experience love in my entire life excluding my parents. Do I love Nico? I don't know. But I don't hate her. She is one interesting person I ever met actually. I can't think forever I need to do something. I need to answer right now!_

"I am sorry for asking such silly question"

Nico abruptly leaned forward and kissed Maki. Maki was stunned. Maki felt butterflies were inside her stomach and she actually liked how soft Nico's lips were. However, something was wrong. Nico was crying and the tears were sliding down. Maki then realized the feelings she felt the moment she knew Nico. She didn't want Nico to cry or hurt. All she wanted was Nico to be happy and cheerful because her smile captures Maki's heart.

As Nico tries to apart away, Maki hugged Nico to continue their kiss. They kissed passionately each other but soon need to break away to catch their breath.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The kiss of course!"

"Oh" Maki hugged Nico tightly.

"Well I actually just realized my feelings now, the very moment you cried. I didn't want to see that tears running down on your cute face anymore"

"You idiot, took you long enough"

"And you are also an idiot for falling in love with me, Nico" Maki grinned.


End file.
